degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Craig-Marco Friendship
The friendship between Craig Manning and Marco Del Rossi began in the second season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Overview This friendship happened sometime in Season 2, these two maintained good friends as the series progressed, they were also in a band called Downtown Sasquatch, that also had Jimmy Brooks, Spinner Mason who later was out of the band in season 5 and then had Ellie Nash.This friendship lasted for a long time until Craig left for Vancouver. Season 2 The two first interact in Drive, 'when Craig invites Spinner, Sean, Jimmy, and Marco to his house. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Marco expresses sympathy over Craig's dad's death. Season 3 The two, along with Jimmy and Spinner, form a band, Downtown Sasquatch in 'U Got The Look. 'In 'Rock and Roll High School, 'Marco helps Craig think of lyrics to perform during the contest. Season 4 In 'Secret (2), 'Craig and Marco help Jimmy escape from the hospital so they can go to a Kid Elrick concert together. In 'Moonlight Desires Marco is talking to Craig about his relationship problems and he also kisses him in order to make Dylan jealous. The kiss also weirds Craig out. Season 5 In Weddings, Parties, Anything, 'the two are seen together when Downtown Sasquatch performs at a wedding. In 'Tell It To My Heart, 'Craig tries to confront a bully who pushed a gay kid, Tim, into a locker. Marco, however, stops him. In 'Together Forever, 'Craig and Marco are seen together for the last time that season. Season 6 In 'What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (1), Craig stays at Marco and Ellie's house. Craig plays a few songs for all of his old friends, including Jimmy, Ellie, Spinner, Marco's boyfriend Dylan, and an unhappy Manny. Later, Marco attends Craig's acoustic performance. Later, Craig eats dinner with Marco and their friends. Season 8 In Paradise City, Marco tells Ellie that he still hasn't forgiven Craig for what Craig previously did to her (using her to try and continue his drug use) when Ellie tells Marco she will be staying with him. Later, Craig shows up at Paige's party to try and talk to Ellie, but Marco stops him because he has already upset her enough. When Ellie runs away crying, the two look for her and find her on the beach. Craig and Marco save Ellie from attempting to drown herself in the ocean. Trivia *They were romantically involved with Ellie Nash. *They both saved Ellie from drowning herself. *They were both good friends with Ellie Nash, Jimmy Brooks, and Spinner Mason. *Marco and Craig are the first set of guy friends where one friend who is gay kissed his straight friend. *They were both in the band Downtown Sasquatch. Quotes *Craig: "So when in doubt you kiss Craig?" Marco: "I gotta settle this with Dylan." Craig: "Yeah you do, you, you really really do!" - Moonlight Desires Gallery Sbfddvgsd.jpg 1118 1.jpg Dgh+10.jpg 062410degrassiboys.jpg 1110 1.jpg Moonlight-desires-6.jpg 1106 1.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg 09-1.jpg 1076 1.jpg Tumblr lnz9ymwEOD1qc1tpr.jpg ffyr0001.jpg Tumblr l5u8dqH9HT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ls5paklyhB1qc1tpr.jpg JACO.jpg JARCO.jpg Jarfsd.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg Tumblr lon6ts1EzT1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lon6phkKl01qc1tpr (1).jpg Tumblr lon5zutYAU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lf4q54mDCt1qc1tpr.jpg 5165p+Sm03L. SX500 .jpg Normal cap0019.jpg Tumblr mcrg29W5iT1r5uoxco1 500.jpg tumblr_mdl8t9dfBL1r5uoxco1_500.jpg 90iou.png 809uio.png 89u8i.png 898uio.png 5645tr.png 353f.png 353re.png Tumblr ltnigtyEd41qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr ltniga5MSg1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7l1wktFvH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mg277pvI3z1r5uoxco1 500.jpg Carco.png Normal cap2592.JPG Normal cap2602.JPG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions